Simpsons Fantasia
Simpsons Fantasia is a 1-on-1 fighting game set in a fantasy world where stories are told by Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Moe & Barney or Ned Flanders. Story Homer Simpson invites Moe Syzlak, Barney Gumble, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon for a game of poker while Timothy Lovejoy is reading the bible to Ned Flanders, Rod, Todd, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Patty and Selma until Grampa gets bored and he decides to tell them a story but Bart thinks it's boring so someone else can tell a story. Playable Characters Urs Simpson Class: Warrior He is based on Urs Van de Land and Homer Simpson. His story, as told by Homer, revolves on him embarking on a quest to save the princess. Princess Olivier Bouvier Class: Princess She is based on Olivia Von Roselia and Marge Simpson. As Marge tells the story, she set off to find Ashley and Urs who have been missing. Donvalve Du Gumble Class: Dwarf King He is based on Donvalve Du Don and Barney Gumble. His story, according to Barney, where he finds a wand and he caused the most chaos. Marco Simpson Class: Fighter He is based on Marco Van de Land and Bart Simpson. He is a younger brother of Urs and he set off on a quest to prove that he is a true warrior. Lisa Livingston Class: Master Wizard She is based on Watson Livingston and Lisa Simpson. She work in the Royal Observatory in the Ma Jolle Academy and works for Professor Albert Van Du Lamont (Mr. Burns), Great Master Wizard and Guider. Ashley Flanders Class: Royal Guard (former) He is based on Ashley Loveless and Ned Flanders. His quest, as told by Flanders, is to find and return the Wand of Magic to its rightful place before it fall into wrong hands. Cedric Lovejoy Class: Acolyte He is based Cedric Ward and Timothy Lovejoy. He was a student and apprentice of Father Edward von Wolfe (Mr. Costington). Coyori Class: Waitress She is based on Coyori and Enda Krabapple. She mainly works in Edible Eriko's and Coyori Cafe. She also has a crush on Ryuji Yamashita (Seymour Skinner). Face Class: Gunslinger He is based on Face and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. Since he fought in a revolution, he seeks to avenge his fallen lover. Freed Syzlak Class: Pirate Capatian He is based on Freed Valez and Moe Syzlak. He was the captain of the flying ship 'Gran Seven'. He attempts to steal the King's Treasure with or without the help of Heinrich (Dewey Largo) who later double-crossed him. Odile and Dokurod Class: Mystery Dokurod (Selma) was a witch turned into a sector and created a marionette named Odile (Patty). DeathBringer Class: Dark Lord He is based on DeathBringer and Snake Jailbird. He is a dark lord who appears as a main villain in all stories except Barney's. NPC's Dina Simpson Dyna's wife and mother of Urs and Marco. She is based on Mona Simpson. Dyna Simpson Urs and Marco's father and legendary knight. He is based on Grampa Simpson. Van Alberto The shopkeeper who don't sell arms to children. He is based on Comic Book Guy. Georg Haagen-Dazs He was a butler who loyal to Princess Olivia. He is based on Jasper Beardly. Heinrich Wolfgang Largo von Hameln Royal court musician and fully licensed maestro who secretly work for DeathBringer and Freed Syzlak. He is based on Dewey Largo. Rachel A maid who serve Olivia and Leslie's love interest. She is based on Elisabeth Hoover. Leslie A bard who works for Olivia. He is based on Otto Mann. Chef Eleanor Montagu She was a cook who works for Olivia. She is based on Lunchlady Doris. Gaston Montagu Eleanor's son/apprentice. He is based on Teen. Kent von Brocken The town crier who resembles Kent Brockman. Dario De Vinci The guard captain. He is based on Chief Wiggum. Franz & Remy Guards who works for Dario. They are based on Lou and Eddie. Shopkeeper He is based on Gil Ginderson. Wilhelm van Krustofski Olivia's court jester. He is based Krusty the Klown. Father Edward von Wolfe High Preist and Albert's old partner. He is based on Mr. Costington. Professor Albert Van Du Lamont Great Master Wizard and Guider who is the head of the Ma Jolle Academy. He is based on C. Montomery Burns. Mondi Giovanni He serves as Albert's right-hand man. He is based on Waylon Smithers. John Hanson Professor who works in Ma Jolle. He is based on Professor Frink. Matthew Van Du Lamont Traveling Merchant and Albert's son. He is based on Larry Burns. Mari van Lander A halfling who is in Marco's party. He is based on Milhouse van Houten. Elisabeth Bernstein A vampire princess who is in Marco's party. She is based on Jessica Lovejoy. Mel Slav A elf magician who is in Marco's party. He is based on Martin Prince. Captain Darius Washington A pirate captain who cons his rival Freed into getting money for him. He is based on Fat Tony. Ryuji Yamashita A samurai who is in love with Coyori. He is based on Principle Skinner. Baker A baker who seems to be the butcher's rival. He is based on Groundskeeper Willie. Butcher A butcher who seems to be the baker's rival. He is based on Leopold. Swamp Witch A witch who lives in the swamp. She is based on Eleanor Abernathy. Barkeeper He work in the tavern. He is based on Sinjay. Sequel The game's sequel, called Simpsons Fantasia: The Next Chapter. Like the prequel, the takes place in a fantasy universe. Category:Fighting Games Category:The Simpsons